It's Worth It
by Coilerfan35
Summary: my continuation of The Girl In The Mask - So yeah look at the title and use some common sense, it isn't that hard


**AN: Ok so I started the first three words DURING the show, then waited towards the end, which I'm glad I did. This is my continuation of The Girl In The Mask**

**Can you believe it**

***DONT READ PAST THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS!!!!!!!***

**After two more episodes Booth and Brennan *makes wave motions with hands like Brennan did in the double death of the dearly departed***

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Its worth it

Brennan thought to herself as she sat in front of Booth it's worth to be happy, when your happiness is so dependent on one person.

_Booth makes me happy, but I always wondered if it was ok. I always wondered if I leaned on him just a little too much, that he might disappear. I don't want him to disappear; I don't want him to ever leave me. Why am I doing this? I'm a glutton for punishment. No one ever stays long. Not even Booth…_

Booth looked at her "Are you ok?" he asked dipping his spoon into the ice cream and bringing it to his lips

"Yeah," Brennan said "Just thinking."

"Well there's a surprise," Booth said sarcastically "You should really take a break from thinking."

"Why?" Brennan asked

"Sometimes I think you think just a little too much, besides your headaches have been getting worst lately," Booth said

"I just have a lot on my mind," Brennan said

"Well I want you to relax for tonight," he said digging his spoon into the ice cream and making plane noises as he dipped the spoon into her mouth

Brennan swallowed the ice cream, the slight taste of Booth invading her mouth "I am relaxed," she said

Booth rolled his eyes "No," he said standing up "You're not," he said taking her shoulders and pulling her off her chair

"Booth what are you doing?" Brennan asked

"I'm going to use what I learned from you, to help you relax," he said pulling her jacket off of her shoulders

"Sit on the couch," he said throwing her jacket on one of his chairs

Brennan sat on his couch and looked to Booth confused "What are you going to do?" she asked

"Don't make it sound like I'm going to rape you Bones," Booth said sitting next to her

"I didn't," she said

Booth placed his hands on her shoulders, clench and unclenching them as he rubbed his hands back and forth

Brennan's eyes fluttered close and she let out a low groan "Oh my god," she said her muscles relaxing so that she moved with the movement of Booth's hands

Booth massaged his hands her back, pushing at the one muscle in her back that made her groan again

"Are you relaxed yet?" Booth whispered into her ear as he returned his hands to her shoulders

"If I say I am, and you stop, then No," Brennan said her eyes still closed

"If you lay down I can get the lower muscles in your back," Booth said

Brennan laid down on her stomach and rested her head on her forearms "Continue," she ordered

Booth laughed and massaged her lower back, he bent her knee up and pressed on it lightly making her yelp lightly in pleasure

Booth smiled and continued massaging her back until his hands and wrists ached "Bones," he said as his hands slowed

She didn't respond

"Bones," Booth said again kneeling down next to her. He brushed her hair from her face and found that she was asleep. Booth chuckled and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her nose nuzzled his neck

Booth chuckled and tightened his grip, bringing her to rest closer to his chest

Brennan's mouth turned up in a smile as he walked towards his room, she was happy in his arms, and she never wanted to leave the comfort that she felt with him

Booth leaned over his bed and rested her back against the mattress. Her head laid back on his pillow and her arms detached from his falling slowly to her sides. Booth slipped her boots off her legs and pulled the blanket over her shoulders

Brennan groaned when she heard him walked away and turned over "No," she mumbled

Booth chuckled and walked back over to her "What's wrong?" he asked

Brennan reached out and laced her fingers with his "No," she mumbled again

"No what sweet heart?" Booth asked sitting next to her

"No leaving," she whispered

"I'm not gonna leave," he said

Brennan pulled on his hand and turned over, her hand brought over her waist awkwardly

Booth chuckled and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arm over her waist and cradled her arm in his hand. He crawled under the blankets, his legs tangling with hers

_It's worth loving someone Bones_ Brennan remembered him saying _No matter what it's worth it_

Brennan opened her eyes and stared at the wall of Booth's room, his arm slung over her waist.

_It's worth it _she repeated over and over in her head. _Would it still be worth it if he left? If he didn't feel the same way? I don't want him to leave, but he said he wasn't going to leave. I'm over analyzing things, he's just talking about now, he won't leave me to sleep alone in his bed. He isn't promising that he won't EVER leave. Everyone always leaves in the end…_

Brennan turned over slightly to look at Booth. His head rested next to hers, his breathing was slow, and his eyes were closed. He was asleep. He looked so calm when he was asleep, as if he has never seen the evils of the world

He has never been tortured, he has never had to kill, he has never been hurt, and he has never had to worry about anything or anyone. When he slept he was in his own Garden of Eden, his own oblivion, free from evil.

Brennan turned in his grasp so that she was facing him, his hand resting lazily on her back. She rested her forehead against his and placed her hands on his chest.

_Ok_ she whispered to herself _Maybe not EVERYONE leaves_ she said, gaining a feeling in her gut that he wasn't going to leave her anytime soon. This thought made her heart flutter and she closed her eyes, taking in his cologne as she slipped into sleep


End file.
